deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin (Fire Emblem)
Robin is a character from the video game series, Fire Emblem. He debuted in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Robin (Fire Emblem) vs. Corrin (Fire Emblem) (Completed by Shadow7615) * Robin vs Black Mage (Completed by Awesomecartoongames) * Cross vs Robin (Abandoned) * Robin vs. Delsin Rowe (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) * Robin vs Harry Potter * Robin VS Jin Kisaragi * Robin vs. Lana (Completed by Blippeeddeeblah) * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Link (By Pokemon Trainer Lion & Commander Ghost) * Lyra vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (By TheRoaringRex) * Robin vs Motonari Mori (Completed by Dragonmasterxyz) * Nico Robin vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (Completed by Awesome Betterhero) * Shikamaru vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (By DoomFest) * Sorcery! Guy vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (Completed by Grnmachine1) * Robin (Fire Emblem) vs Terrarian * Twilight Sparkle vs. Robin (Abandoned) * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Weiss Schnee (By Commander Ghost) * Robin VS Yu Narukami (By Gold and Owly) * Robin vs Zatch (By Majora Moon) * Robin vs Zelda Battles Royale * Fire Emblem Avatar Battle Royale (Completed by Armagon1000) With Lucina * Jude & Milla vs Robin & Lucina Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akira Kurusu (Persona) * Crono (Chrono Trigger) * Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Naruto Uzumaki * Nightwing * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Raven * Thor Odinson (Marvel) As Female Robin * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) History The Avatar, default name Robin is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and one of two main protagonists of the game; their identity is crafted by the player, the Avatar is lying unconscious on a field, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the troop's tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegians, the Avatar becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Player Determined (Default is Robin) *Gender: Player Determined *Default Class: Tactician *Has amnesia but retains his combat knowledge and tactical mind Swords Bronze Sword *Durable enough to last multiple battles before breaking *Low class *Very cheap Levin Sword *A lethal combination of Sword & Magic *Damage dealt from not only the blade, but also the electricity within *Can be used in close quarters, or at range by summoning lightning bolts *Has limited number of uses, but is devastating nonetheless Tomes Lightning Tomes *Thunder *Elthunder *Arcthunder *Thoron *Mjölnir (Skill +5) Fire Tomes *Fire *Elfire *Arcfire *Bolganone *Valflame (Magic +5) Wind Tomes *Wind *Elwind *Arcwind *Wilderwind *Rexcalibur *Excalibur *Forseti (Speed +5) Dark Tomes *Nosferatu (Absorbs HP equal to half the damage dealt) *Goetia Other Tomes * Book of Naga (Defense/Resistance +5, effective against dragons) * Blárraven *Gronnwolf Robin has access to numerous swords and tomes as shown, but based on his appearance in Super Smash Brothers, his/her base set includes: *Bronze sword *Levin sword *Thunder *Elthunder *Arcthunder *Thoron *Arcfire *Bolganone *Elwind *Nosferatu *Goetia Potions, Tonics, and Stat Boosters Robin also carries around a collection of healing potions and tonics. Potions *Vulnerary: 3 uses. Restores 10 HP. *Concoction: 3 uses. Restores 20 HP. *Elixir: 3 uses. Restores all lost HP. Tonics *HP tonic: 1 use. +5 HP for the duration of the skirmish. *Defense Tonic: 1 use. +2 Defense for the duration of the skirmish. *Magic Tonic: 1 use. +2 Magic for the duration of the skirmish. *Luck Tonic: 1 use. +2 Luck for the duration of the skirmish. *Resistance Tonic: 1 use. +2 Resistance for the duration of the skirmish. *Skill Tonic: 1 use. +2 Skill for the duration of the skirmish. *Speed Tonic: 1 use. +2 Speed for the duration of the skirmish. *Strength Tonic: 1 use. +2 Strength for the duration of the skirmish. Stat Boosters *Gaius' Confect: 5 uses. +2 to user's Strength, Skill, and Speed for the duration of the skirmish. *Kris' Confect: 5 uses. +5 to user's HP and +2 Defense, and Resistance for the duration of the skirmish. *Tiki's Tear: 1 use. +5 to user's HP and +2 all other stats for the duration of the skirmish. Classes and Skills Robin has access to every class in the game, excluding opposite gender classes. However, his/her main base class and main promoted class is the Tactician and Grandmaster respectively. Seals *Master Seal *Second Seal Tactician * Veteran: Grants 50% more EXP when paired with another unit * Solidarity: Critical and Critical dodge +10 to adjacent allies Grandmaster * Ignis: Adds half Magic or Strength to the other value. Trigger%=(Skill stat) * Rally Spectrum: all stats +4 to nearby allies Cavalier *Outdoor Fighter: Hit rate and Avoid +10 when fighting outdoors Paladin * Aegis: Halve bow/tome/dragonstone damage. Trigger%=(Skill stat) Great Knight *Luna: Halve enemy Defense/Resistance when attacking. Trigger%=(Skill stat) Knight *Defense +2 *Indoor Fighter: Hit rate and Avoid +10 when fighting indoors General * Pavise: Halve sword/lance/axe/beaststone/blight damage. Trigger%=(Skill stat) Myrmidon *Avoid +10 *Vantage: If HP is half or less, always strike first, even when attacked Swordmaster *Astra: Strike five times at half damage. Trigger%=(Skill stat ÷ 2) *Swordfaire: Strength +5 if using a sword. (Magic +5 if using a Levin Sword) Assassin * Lethality: Fell an enemy in one hit. Trigger%=(Skill stat ÷ 4) * Pass: Allows the unit to pass through spaces occupied be enemies Mercenary * Armsthrift: Attack without expending a weapon use. Trigger%=(Luck stat x 2) * Patience: Hit/Avoid +10 when the unit is under attack Hero *Sol: Absorb HP equal to half of damage dealt. Trigger%=(Skill stat) *Axebreaker: Hit/Avoid +50 if the enemy is using an axe Fighter *Male class *HP +5 *Zeal: Critical +5 Warrior *Male class *Counter: Damage taken from an adjacent enemy is dealt back at the foe Barbarian *Male class * Gamble: Hit rate -5, Critical +10 Berserker *Male class * Wrath: Critical +20 when under half HP * Axefaire: Strength +5 if using an axe. (Magic +5 if using a Bolt Axe) Archer * Skill +2 * Prescience: Hit/Avoid +15 when the unit initiates an attack Sniper * Hit Rate +20 * Bowfaire: Strength +5 when using a bow Dark Mage * Hex: Reduces Avoid by 15 for all adjacent enemies * Anathema: Reduces Avoid/Dodge by 10 for all enemies within three spaces Sorcerer * Vengeance: Adds half accrued damage to attacks. Trigger%=(Skill stat x 2) * Tomebreaker: Hit/Avoid +50 if the enemy is using a tome Mage * Magic +2 * Focus: Critical +10 when there are no allies within three spaces Sage * Tomefaire: Magic +5 if using a tome Dark Knight * Slow Burn: Increases Hit/Avoid by 1 each turn. Effects end after 15 turns * Lifetaker: When attacking, restores 50% of HP if enemy is defeated Cleric/Priest * Miracle: Survive lethal attacks if HP>1. Trigger%=(Luck stat) War Cleric/War Monk * Renewal: Restores 30% of HP at the start of each turn Dark Flier *Female class * Galeforce: Allows the unit to attack again upon defeating a foe Dread Fighter *Male class * Resistance +10 * Aggressor: Attack +10 when unit initiates an attack Other Skills * All Stats +2 * Iote's Shield: protects from bonus damage against fliers * Limit Breaker: extends all stat caps by 10 Grima * Expiration: Breath attack. Range of five spaces * Anathema: Reduces Avoid/Dodge by 10 for all enemies within three spaces * Ignis: Adds half Magic or Strength to the other value. Trigger%=(Skill stat) * Aegis: Halve bow/tome/dragonstone damage. Trigger%=(Skill stat) * Pavise+: Always halves sword/lance/axe/beaststone damage * Dragonskin: Halves damage taken. Negates Counter and Lethality * Rightful God: +30% to skill activation rate * Hawkeye: Ensures every attack hits Einherjar During his/her time in the Outrealms, Robin collected numerous Einherjar cards. These cards hold a phantom of a warrior from the past. :: "Old Hubba: They are Einherjar! Phantoms of a sort...The Einherjar will do the bidding of whoever summons them, you see...” :These Einherjar include: :*Prince Marth :*Roy :*Micaiah :*Eldigan :*Leif :*Alm :*Seliph :*Elincia :*Eirika :*Lyndis :*Ephraim :*Celica :*Ike :*Est :*Catria :*Palla :*Katarina Abilities and Feats *Robin is a master strategist, able to see an enemy's strengths and weaknesses just by looking at them. :: "Chrom: Still with us, Robin? :: Robin: Hmm... It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can "see" things. :: Chrom: See things? Like what? :: Robin: The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle... I must have studied this somewhere. :: Chrom: So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance? :: Robin Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself..." *Robin is capable of personal levitation. *Robin was trained by both Frederick and Lon'qu, who are both considered one of the strongest soldiers in their respective kingdoms. *Robin was able to slay the Fell Dragon Grima, an alternate future version of himself hellbent on destroying the world. *He/she was also able to conquer Apotheosis, the castle where the strongest of heroes reside in search of worthy opponents. *Robin is able to use Dark Tomes as shown in Super Smash Bros. even though he/she is not a dark mage. Robin is unable to use Dark Tomes in Awakening. Gallery Robin_Heroes.png|Robin as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Robin_Heroes_F.png|Robin as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Robin1.png|Robin as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. RobinF_Fight.png|Robin as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. RobinMXmas_Heroes.png|Robins as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. RobinMXmas_Skill.png|Robins as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Robin_(Ylissean_Summer).png|Robin as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes Attack_Robin_(Ylissean_Summer).png|Robin as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes 4Koma_Robin.png|Robin as he appears in the 4Koma Manga Warriors_Robin_OA.png|Robin as he appears in Fire Emblem Warriors Trivia *Robin is one of the few combatants with two genders. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Army Leader Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior